


I Got My Eye On You

by JDea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Ancient Roots, Angst and Humor, Anthropology student Sam, Art, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Fanart, Horror, Idea - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mystery, Photography, Royal Blood-Little Monster, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDea/pseuds/JDea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/><br/></p>
<h4> What if Azazel did his job excellently  
and nobody noticed him with Sammy the feral night?<br/><br/><i>Over Four  years later ...</i> 

 Mary is alive and totally excited  because Sammy is now almost five and she wants to be a hunter again.

If she only knew the consequences...  </h4>
            </blockquote>





	I Got My Eye On You

 

####  The fan art and the whole project is inspired by the stunning _"Little Monster" of Royal Blood_

##### 

> Hey Little Monster I got my eye on you  
>  Where are you going? Where you running to?  
>  Hey Little Monster  
>  You know it's all okay  
>  I'm gonna love you, no matter what you say  
>   
>  I got love on my fingers, lust on my tongue  
>  You say you got nothing, so come out and get some  
>  Heartache to heartache, I'm your wolf, I'm your man  
>  I say run Little Monster, before you know who I am.  
>   
>  Hey Little Creature  
>  Tell me what's on your mind  
>  Where've you been hiding? Can I come this time?  
>  So pleased to please you, and rip that heart off your sleeve  
>  Let me discover...  
>   
> 

What if Azazel did his job excellently and nobody noticed him with Sammy the feral night?  
  
 **Over four years later...**  
Mary is alive and totally excited because Sammy is now almost five and Dean almost nine then she gonna be a hunter again.

Her life is boring as hell and John should know at last  
the whole truth about her family business. 

But shocked John said _Hunters?! no way!  
_ Besides Sammy and Dean need her.

Very disappointed and ticked off Mary left next day with Dean  


  


Desperate John Winchester, blaming all Campbells and hunters  
for _"his ruined life"_ , still trying to find Mary and Dean… 

Soon also in John's and Sammy's life  
appeared a very helpful ally and friend,  
Bobby Singer.

John however didn't know that Bobby as Mary's  
friend had been sent there to protect them.

Though Bobby's  
role was not easy  
and he cursed Mary almost every day,  
he absolutely enjoyed being Sammy's beloved uncle.

The poor kid had been terribly sad… ˜

And somewhere there was Dean.  
And nobody cared what he thinks  
,what he wants.  
  
And Dean had been desperate,  
there was **no Sammy...**  
  
TBC...?  
  
  



End file.
